vforvendettafandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Sutler
All-Powerful High Chancellor Adam Sutler is the film version of Adam James Susan in the film (a portmanteau of "Susan" and "Hitler"), and is portrayed by John Hurt. His title is "High Chancellor". He is the hidden secondary antagonist and the Big Bad of the film. V idolizes him and he's his former biggest fan. He is the former best friend of Eric Finch and the henchman and sidekick of the main antagonist of the film, Peter Creedy (who is also the Dragon of the film). At first he is kind and good, later he is a dangerous, bad and cruel terrorist (after killing Evey Hammond's adoptive father, Gordon Deitrich). Sutler was "a young and upcoming politician" and "a deeply religious man and a member of the Conservative party". After the founding of Norsefire, he is mentioned briefly as Under-Secretary for Defence during the "Saint Mary's crisis", thus implying a coalition government between Norsefire and a stronger party. Sutler is elected Prime Minister by promising to restore order to the country after terrorists supposedly killed 80,000 people with a self-ignited bioweapon that created a viral epidemic (it is later revealed that Norsefire had actually launched the attack). He then uses the supposed terrorist threat as a pretext for genocide, along with an ongoing propaganda campaign in the state-run media, to cow the public into silence and appoint himself High Chancellor, turning the country into a single-party state with himself as an autocrat. For most of the film he is only seen on television, until the end when he finally appears in person moments before his death. When Sutler discovers he is being lampooned in a farce on a talk show, he is enraged and orders the show's host, Gordon Deitrich, arrested in the dead of night and executed (the official story is that Dietrich was killed only after a Qur'an was discovered among his belongings). Sutler blames Creedy for the failure to stop V and threatens to fire him. In order to secure his own power, Creedy subsequently promises to V to assassinate Sutler. Creedy and his men kidnap Sutler from his bunker and bring him to V in the London Underground, where Creedy personally executes Sutler, shooting his hated boss in the head at point-blank range. After his death Creedy will die soon by being murdered by V. Sutler's body was destroyed after the train blows up. Trivia *Sutler is the secondary antagonist of the film (the primary being Creedy). But he's still the Big Bad of the film. *Sutler, portrayed by John Hurt, is also given visual similarities with Oswald Mosley and Adolf Hitler, having a similar hairstyle, figure, moustache and style of military dress Mosley wore (the "blackshirt"). However, Sutler is described as having broken away from the Conservative Party, while in real life, Oswald Mosley's New Party, which developed into the British Union of Fascists, was a breakaway from Labour. Adam Susan in comparison, however, is extremely different and shares more similarities with Benito Mussolini. *Sutler is similar to following villains: **Tzekel Kan from The Road to El Dorado: ***Both are first good to a loyal officer (Finch to Sutler; Tannabok to Tzekel-Kan) ***Both later betray the loyal officer ***Both are revealed to work for the main villain who used to be betrayed at the end (Creedy to Sutler; Herman Cortes to Tzekel-Kan) **Francis E. Francis from The Boss Baby: ***Both are first an idol to the protagonist (V to Sutler; Boss Baby to Francis) ***Both are enemies with the protagonist's friend (Evey to Sutler; Tim to Francis) ***Both have bigger plans to kill the protagonists with help of the other main villain (Creedy to Sutler; Eugene to Francis) ***Both hate the protagonist’s actions (The 1812 Overture to Sutler; Babies to Francis) ***Both get betrayed and defeated by the other main antagonist at the film's ending **Creek from Trolls: ***Both are good friends with the hero (Finch to Sutler; Poppy to Creek) ***Both later betray the hero and leave them for the dead (Sutler betrays Finch to be killed by V; Creek betrays Poppy to be eaten by Bergens) ***Both secretly are partners in-crime of the most dangerous villain in the film (Creedy to Sutler; Chef to Creek) ***Both get their comeuppance (Sutler gets killed by Creedy; Creek gets eaten by a monster) **Dr Octavius Brine/Dave from Penguins of Madagascar: ***Both are the heroes of the protagonist (V to Sutler; Skipper, Kowolski, Rico and Private to Dave) ***Both later betray the protagonist at the film's climax ***Both get their comeuppance (Sulter gets killed by his boss Creedy; Dave gets defeated by Skipper who makes him shrink). **Zig Zag from The Thief and the Cobbler: ***Both start out as grand vizers to the hero (Finch to Sutler; King Nod to Zig Zag) ***Both later betray the hero and work for the most dangerous villain in the world (Creedy to Sutler; King Mighty One Eye to Zig Zag) ***Both have deaths at the film's ending ***Both have deceased actors (John Hurt to Sutler; Vincent Price to Zig Zag) **Hans from Frozen: ***Both are kind, gentle and sweet friends of the heroine (Evey to Sutler; Anna to Hans) ***Both turn out to be cruel, nasty and wicked terrorists ***Both later betray the protagonists after doing a bad deed (Sutler betrays Evey after killing Deitrich; Hans betrays Anna after arresting Elsa) ***Both get their comeuppance (Sutler gets executed by Creedy; Hans gets banned from Arendelle to the Soutern Isles) **Randall Boggs from Monsters, Inc.: ***Both are first kind, nice, and smiley to the heroes (V to Sutler, Mike Wasowski and James P. Sullivan to Randall) ***Both later betray the heroes and work for the true main villains (Creedy to Sutler, Henry Waternoose to Randall) **Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2: ***Both are elderly men villains. ***Both have former fans who are the protagonist (V and Woody.) ***Both pull off Fake innocence and both their true nature is revealed near the climax. ***Both have henchmen who drive the plot of their stories (Creedy to Sutler, Al McWhiggin to Stinky Pete) ***Both appeared on TV and were famous. ***Both could have survived their defeats (Sutler was killed by V and survived his execution by Creedy, Stinky Pete was sent with Barbie to an artist owner called Amy and could have survived his makeover.) **Dick Dastardly from Wacky Races: ***Both are the central villains. ***Both are comical villains. ***Both are the arch-rivals to the heroine (Evey Hammond to Sutler; Penelope Pitstop to Dastardly). ***Both have partners in-crime (Peter Creedy to Sutler; Sylvester Sneekly to Dastardly). Category:Norsefire Category:Film Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Creedy Category:Villains Category:Fascists